onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Leviathan 89
Archivi: * Febbraio - Giugno 2011 * Luglio - Agosto 2011 * Settembre - Ottobre 2011 * Ottobre - Dicembre 2011 * Gennaio - Maggio 2012 * Maggio - Dicembre 2012 Richieste bot: Richieste Pirati Piggy Nel template di navigazione gruppi e organizzazioni compaiono i pirati Piggy, nonostante quella pagina non esista più. Nel tentativo di sistemare la cosa ho ricreato la pagina per poi ricancellarla, ma il link è ancora lì. Puoi provare a sistemare tu la faccenda? --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:52, gen 3, 2013 (UTC) : Uh, problema risolto. Era perchè non era ancora stata cancellata la categoria. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:54, gen 3, 2013 (UTC) Ti faccio notare questa pagina. Secondo me è corretto separarla dalla saga del Nuovo Mondo perchè FI non ne fa parte. Se sei d'accordo con me, però, dovremmo trovare un nome alternativo a quello inglese, perchè noi non abbiamo la distinzione tra le parole arc e saga. In analogia alla "saga dell'isola del cielo" proporrei qualcosa del tipo "saga delle profondità marine" oppure "saga dell'isola sottomarina". Più che altro la cosa che mi piace di "saga dell'isola del cielo" è che quando sono a Jaya, Skypiea viene chiamata così, quindi quello in uso è un termine che evoca entrambe le saghe. Durante il ritorno alle Sabaody, invece, FI viene chiamata semplicemente FI. Per questo non trovo nessuna espressione completamente soddisfacente da mettere dopo alla parola "saga". Cosa ne dici? --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:57, gen 6, 2013 (UTC) Sì, mi avevi già detto che "saga del nuovo mondo" non ti convince, ma invece di andare per tentativi terrei questo nome finchè non scegliamo quello definitivo. Esempio: se Law e Rufy dopo PH decidono che l'idea dell'alleanza è sbagliata, "saga dell'alleanza" conterrebbe solo la saga di PH, quindi non avrebbe senso chiamarla così. probabilmente la saga finirà con la sconfitta di big mom e potremo chiamarla "saga di big mom". La saga "del paradiso sottomarino" però è già terminata quindi se decidiamo di crearla non credo che poi faremo modifiche a quel riguardo. Comunque per me va bene di aspettare. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:25, gen 7, 2013 (UTC) Uhm, riguardo al template episodio, sono convinto che tu non l'abbia ancora modificato per inserire la sigla italiana né per rimuovere la data della trasmissione su Italia2. Questa seconda cosa, più che altro, sarebbe da fare con il bot. Se invece lo hai fatto ti chiedo scusa! --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:49, gen 8, 2013 (UTC) Sulla wiki di Naruto sono un admin e riesco a rollbackare i vandalismi e a punire i responsabili. Sarebbe utile che tu facessi un salto sulla wiki di Dragon Ball: lì non sono admin, per cui ho annullato i vandalismi ma ci sarebbero vandali da bannare, anche se forse i vandalismi sono vecchi e sono caduti in "prescrizione". Inoltre mi sembra che lì ci siano pagine vuote che sarebbero da cancellate completamente, ma io non posso farlo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 05:15, gen 9, 2013 (UTC) Per il template episodio: sì, mediaset usa la stessa sigla in apertura e in chiusura. In più: per caso sei capace di tagliare con precisione le immagini rettangolari per renderle quadrate, in modo da inserirle nei template galleria? --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:03, gen 10, 2013 (UTC) Faccio mia una battuta che ho letto poco fa in un altro sito: di conoscenze informatiche ne so meno dei miei nonni! --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:34, gen 10, 2013 (UTC) Nuove richieste Ho provato a fare in modo che il template navigazione non mostrasse le saghe, tra i cinque articoli ok casuali. Credo di non esserci riuscito. Puoi provvedere? --Meganoide (discussioni) 03:09, gen 12, 2013 (UTC) In questa pagina il paragrafo "traduzioni ed adattamenti" l'ho scritto di sana pianta. Vorrei che mi dicessi che ne pensi e se il concetto espresso ti sembra valido. --Meganoide (discussioni) 04:12, gen 12, 2013 (UTC) Grazie.Monkey d. luffy 1997 (discussioni) 17:57, gen 14, 2013 (UTC) Avevo cancellato quella del kirisame perchè c'era una specie di errore nella visualizzazione e mi mostrava quella vecchia però con le dimensioni di quella nuova, quindi era deformata. Per il resto, i fil che hai caricato con i poster di Law e Kidd... sono proprio necessari? Non si vede quasi nulla! --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:49, gen 14, 2013 (UTC) Riguardo a PaperPedia, la wiki sul mondo dei paperi, gli amministratori non sono all'altezza di gestire un argomento così complesso. Non scendo nei dettagli, dico solo che molte voci non sono descritte in modo enciclopedico e la grammatica è scadente. Purtroppo alcuni utenti non condividono le mie segnalazioni in proposito. Non ti chiedo di fare miracoli, ma se potessi presentarti su quella wiki forte della tua carica di memebro del VTS... quello lì, e magari convincessi qualcuno a seguire le mie istruzioni, te ne sarei grato. In fondo anch'io, come te, desidero portare la mia esperienza anche su altre wiki, ma per colpa dell'ignoranza e della strafottenza di certi amministratori (adolescenti quando va bene) temo che nessuno possa fare tesoro del mio sapere. Casomai non volessi aiutarmi in questa "missione umanitaria"... uffa, sei cattivo! :) --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:55, gen 18, 2013 (UTC) Ah, ma Minerva mi odia! Che ne dici se fai un salto sulla wiki, sostieni le mie tesi e poi contatti Minerva da parte tua? Sia chiaro, non è che voglio ingannarla, ma solo evitare che non dia peso alla faccenda solo perchè la segnalazione proviene da me. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:14, gen 18, 2013 (UTC) Renditi conto che l'amministratore ha sedici anni; vedrebbe sfide qualsiasi cosa dicessi. Gli ho detto, ad esempio, di iniziare a rinominare i file immagini con un nome italiano, e mi ha detto che non è importante. Io, uno così, vorrei riempirlo di schiaffi. Contatta pure minerva, se vuoi, ma mi dirà che devo farmi gli affari miei. Rispondimi onestamente: non credi che sia un mio dovere morale giarre per le wiki e segnalare cosa non va? Poi arriva un bambino viziato che è diventato amministratore seolo perchè la wiki era abbandonata e annulla tutte le mie modifiche. Che mondo! --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:33, gen 18, 2013 (UTC) Anch'io a 15 anni ero razionale come adesso. Forse tutti, da adulti, conservano la razionalità che avevano a 15 anni. In tal caso in futuro avremo un idiota in più. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:49, gen 18, 2013 (UTC) Grazie.Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 17:54, gen 19, 2013 (UTC) C'è una nuova pagina da annullare sulla wiki di Dragon Ball. Inoltre quell'idiota dell'amministratore di PaperPedia mi ha bloccato per un mese perchè toglievo categorie inutili, dopodichè gli ho spiegato gentilmente che quelle categorie, sono appunto inutili. Potresti gentilmente spiegargli che sbaglia a bloccarmi? --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:59, gen 19, 2013 (UTC) Sì, sì, immaginavo che non potessi. Te l'ho scritto solo per criticare "in pubblico" le sue azioni. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:58, gen 19, 2013 (UTC) ??? * Come è possibile che abbia sbagliato la data della trasmissione della replica? Ogni volta che creo un nuovo episodio copio la pagina dell'episodio precedente e aggiorno la data di uno, mi sembra incredibile avere sbagliato! * Ho sistemato la sigla italiana per la saga di Navarone; puoi istruire il bot affinchè sistemi gli altri episodi? * Vorrei che sistemassi il layout del template episodio perchè la sigla italiana, lì dove si trova, stona molto. Potresti metterla a destra dell'ending giapponese, dividendo la larghezza del template in tre? --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:00, gen 19, 2013 (UTC) Cose che non hai ancora letto * Preferisco continuare ad aggiungere le date della seconda trasmissione, almeno finchè non le toglierai tutte con il bot, se per te va bene. * Riguardo ai guerrieri sacri, c'è una cosa che non capisco e che forse è importante. Sono gli stessi che servivano sotto Gan Forr, se non sbaglio. Questo però mi rende difficile accettare che combattano con passione per Ener durante il survival. Anche il fatto che siano tutti identici a Hotori e Kotori fa pensare che provengano da Bilca come quei due, però mi sembra molto improbabile. * Sulla wiki inglese la pagina che noi chiamiamo "sacerdoti di Skypiea" è chiamata genericalmente Enel's Warriors; lì parlano brevemente dei sacerdoti e aggiungono un paragrafo sui guerrieri sacri e uno sugli White Beret. Ritengo che dovremmo fare anche noi la stessa cosa, quindi sposterei la pagina. --Meganoide (discussioni) 01:39, gen 20, 2013 (UTC) GrazieMonkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 17:19, gen 20, 2013 (UTC) * Rinominerei la pagina "sacerdoti di Skypiea" chiamandola "guerrieri di Ener". * Dunque i guerrieri sacri di Ener sono nativi di Bilca? Secondo me non viene spiegato chiaramente nella pagina. Ricontrollerò. * Io comunque ti avevo scritto perchè volevo spostarla, e poi hai abbandonato la discussione, per cui credevo fossi d'accordo. Sulla pagina di discussione ho spiegato per bene le cose che mi spingono a spostare quella pagina; soprattutto il fatto che quella pagina parla di una razza, più che di un luogo di nascita vero e proprio. Proseguiamo lì la discussione, se ciò che ho scritto non ti convince. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:42, gen 20, 2013 (UTC) In che senso alcune modifiche dei "file modificati" sono necessarie? --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:18, gen 21, 2013 (UTC) Vorrei sapere se sei favorevole a spostare la pagina "sacerdoti di Skypiea" a "guerrieri di Ener", aggiungendo i paragrafi riguardanti i guerrieri sacri e gli White Beret (e i link alle rispettive pagine). --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:06, gen 22, 2013 (UTC) Minerva Minerva è ancora attiva sulla wiki centrale? In alternativa, mi dai il nome di un amministratore abbastanza sveglio? Vorrei contattarne uno perchè c'è una wiki di nome Dragon Ball LB che mi ha fatto rizzare i capelli. Come è possibile creare una wiki su un argomento che non esiste nemmeno, ma è solo frutto di fantasie personali? Vorrei indire una crociata votata alla sua distruzione! --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:30, gen 23, 2013 (UTC) Poichè il nono film è filler, con quale giustificazione diciamo che le taglie che vengono mostrate all'inizio sono ufficiali? --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:23, gen 23, 2013 (UTC) Ah, ok, è chiaro. Si tratta di pirati filler. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:27, gen 23, 2013 (UTC) Ripensandoci mi sembra senza senso allargare la pagina dei sacerdoti di Ener includendo anche White Beret e guerrieri sacri, che hanno già la loro pagina. Preferirei che la pagina parlasse effettivamente solamente di loro; ho rinominato la pagina chiamandola sacerdoti di Ener e ho snellito il template galleria. Per il template immagino che la mia motivazione sia chiara. Ho deciso di rinominare la pagina perchè essi stessi si definiscono "i sacerdoti dell'onnipotente Ener", non "i sacerodti di Skypiea". Cosa ne pensi? --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:43, gen 24, 2013 (UTC) Mi sono spiegato male. Secondo me dobbiamo creare una pagina che si chiama "sacerdoti di ****", che parli SOLO dei sacerdoti, non anche di Ener stesso, di yama, delle capre e degli white beret. Se white beret e guerrieri sacri hanno una pagina personale, non vedo perchè non dovrebbero averne una anche i sacerdoti. Poi, se ti sembra fondamentale, potremo farne una in cui si parla di tutta l'organizzazione. Se creiamo la pagina generica su tutti i sottoposti, la chiameremo giustamente "guerrieri di Ener", come dici tu. Cosa ne pensi? --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:05, gen 24, 2013 (UTC) Per i primi piani Shandia, cominciamo a vedere se sono immagini chiare o macchie confuse. Se si vedono bene, hai ragione. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:07, gen 24, 2013 (UTC) Hai ragione sulla necessità di creare la pagina generica sull'organizzazione e di non mescolare le cronologie. Però visto che "storicamente", la pagina si chiama "sacerdoti di Skypiea", credo che abbia più senso usarla per creare la pagina esclusivamente dedicata ai sacerdoti e creare da zero quella dell'organizzazione. Oppure contano i contenuti? --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:19, gen 24, 2013 (UTC) Adoro i template navigazione. Mi piace analizzarli nei dettagli. Per quanto riguarda i primi piani degli Shandia, non potremmo usare quelli vecchi? Sono a colori e in fondo non è cambiato nulla del loro aspetto fisico, ma solo un po' l'abbigliamento. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:25, gen 24, 2013 (UTC) Credo che sia sbagliato mettere l'"ex". Chissà quante ciurme hanno membri che hanno lasciato la propria ciurma: personaggi che non conosciamo e non conosceremo mai. Inoltre ad essere precisi dovremmo anche mettere tutti i pirati di Roger come "ex pirati di Roger", Usop come ex di cappello di paglia (per le vicende di Water Seven), tutti i pirati deceduti come ex delle loro ciurme, i misteriosi quattro come ex di Thriller Bark, Rospo con le zanne sarebbe ex pirata di Rospo con le zanne, tutti i pirati arrestati, come Barbabruna... Questa idea te la espongo non per evitare di creare più categorie, che non ci peserebbe troppo, ma proprio perchè moralmente mi sembra più giusto dire semplicemente che un pirata, nella sua vita, è stato memebro di quelle ciurme. Evidenziare la ciurma attuale mi sembra poco rilevante. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:59, gen 24, 2013 (UTC) Ex Sì, hai ragione. Ora ripristino le categorie che ho cancellato; se nel frattempo annulli le modifiche alle pagine, io approfitto del tempo che mi fai risparmiare per aggiornare i fatti correnti/anime-ita. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:18, gen 24, 2013 (UTC) grazie,in effetti non sapevo usare il codice Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 09:20, gen 25, 2013 (UTC) hi! How can I put badges on my wiki? :) please tell me from Jakshy Jakshy (discussioni) 21:22, gen 25, 2013 (UTC) Grazie per l'aiuto.Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 18:32, gen 26, 2013 (UTC) Umani Sono più che d'accordo. Escludiamo non solo il template navigazione, ma anche il template galleria. Trovo giustissimo mettere l'informazione nel profilo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:49, gen 26, 2013 (UTC) Vorrei la tua opinione sulla pagina dei sacerdoti di Ener: c'è qualcos'altro che dovrebbe essere aggiunto? Secondo me è completa. --Meganoide (discussioni) 01:00, gen 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Io però intanto ho tolto il template bozza. Ho deciso di tradurre la pagina Gom Gom. Vorrei creare due sottopagine (una per i Gear e una per le tecniche occasionali). Potreti creare la "scheda", cioè quelle specie di linguette per passare da una sottopagina all'altra? Immagino che sia sempplice crearle, ma non ho idea di come fare. E in ogni caso mi feresti risparmiare tempo! --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:46, gen 27, 2013 (UTC) Sapevo la storia dell'aggiornamento del DPL, ma in quel momento me l'ero scordata. Creo subito le sottopagine del frutto Gom Gom. Sono due: una si chiamerà Gom Gom/Gear (o semplicemente Gear, comunque il senso è chiaro) e la seconda parla delle "situation techniques". Avresti un nome da suggerirmi? Io pensavo a "... occasionali" --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:58, gen 28, 2013 (UTC) Per quanto riguarda il nome, cosa ne pensi di "stili occasionali"? Comunque prima di tutto anche se non esplicitiamo il nome delle tecniche, spesso nelle pagine delle arti marziali le descrivo sommariamente. In ogni caso prima parlerei genericamente delle tecniche con la cera e con l'oro di Skypiea, poi c'è da parlare di Mizu Rufy, Afro Rufy, Nightmare Rufy e Rufy gigante. A qusto proposito, poichè l'ultima che ho nominato è filler, in realtà secondoi me non dovemmo metterla. Cosa ne dici? --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:16, gen 28, 2013 (UTC) Scusa mi sapresti dire che cosa significa "square-shaped shoulder pads"? Grazie mille del consiglio! In fondo sono qui solo da un paio di giorni, ma spero comunque di migliorare! Worshup 14:30, gen 29, 2013 (UTC) Quindi nella sezione in cui devo scrivere la firma devo lasciare vuoto senza nulla scritto? Worshup 15:16, gen 29, 2013 (UTC) Ecco,vedi se ora va bene Worshup 15:24, gen 29, 2013 (UTC) Comunque l'ho detto già a Meganoide anche se non mi ha risposto, ho finito di scrivere l'articolo, so che c'è qualche errore (uno solo per quanto ne so) di traduzione, ma spero vi possa piacere! Worshup 15:25, gen 29, 2013 (UTC) Sì l'ho fatto Worshup 15:29, gen 29, 2013 (UTC) Comunque ho visto le correzzioni e inserito il testo nel campo vuoto,speriamo funzioni,comunque sì io firmo sempre con 4 tildi Worshup (discussione) 15:42, gen 29, 2013 (UTC) Secondo me non dovevi aiutare Worshup a sistemare l'articolo. Scommetto che nel prossimo farà di nuovo gli stessi errori. Gli hai anche caricato le immagini e non so se gli hai messo il profilo. L'unica cosa che non ho ancora insegnato a Rufy97, sono le categorie. Quelle finora le ho sempre messe io. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:04, gen 29, 2013 (UTC) Va bene,comunque non so se lo sai ma tra domani e dopodomani tradurrò la pagina Elmy,me lo ha chiesto Meganoide Worshup (discussione) 18:26, gen 29, 2013 (UTC) Saghe Nel template la saga di Spa Island appare due volte (nella saga di Barbabianca e in quelle filler) mentre la saga di Warship appare in quelle filler ma non in quelle del mare orientale! Ho provato a controllare il template per capire il motivo, ma non l'ho trovato. Per me va bene che appaianouna volta sola o anche due, purchè per tutte le saghe filler ci sia lo stesso trattamento. Meganoide (discussioni) 17:33, feb 1, 2013 (UTC) Così va bene Peperone?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 18:20, feb 1, 2013 (UTC) Sono cautamente ottimista riguardo a Monkey D. Rufy 97. Se solo avesse scelto un nickname più serio... ma ecco il motivo per cui ti scrivo: * nelle tecniche circostanziali del Gom Gom dobbiamo togliere Rufy gigante, perchè è filler? A volte teniamo le parti filler (specificando che sono filler), a volte le togliamo (esempio: storia dei personaggi canonici): in questo caso cosa facciamo? * le sottopagine di Nami non dovrebbero avere la categoria nascosta "sottopagine"? Mi sembra che non ce l'abbiano. --Meganoide (discussioni) 01:47, feb 3, 2013 (UTC) Allora toglierò la parte di Rufy gigante. Quanto a metterla nel frutto Mini Mini, mi sembra esagerato, visto che Lily non ha fatto nulla se non usare il suo potere in modo classico. Per quanto riguarda i link alle varie saghe, secondo me le pagine che parlano delle saghe dovrebbero avere una vita autonoma da quella degli argomenti "classici", senza contare che non c'è il rischio che diventino orfane visto che tutte le pagine dei capitoli e degli episodi hanno il link a tutte le saghe. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:39, feb 3, 2013 (UTC) Nomi delle grandi saghe Ti propongo di rinominare la grande saga attuale "saga di Kaido", in analogia alla "saga della BW" e "saga del CP9" che hanno presoil nome dal grande antagonista. "Saga dell'alleanza" mi sembra rischioso perchè non è detto che dopo avere sconfitto Kaido l'alleanza terminerà, quindi le due espressioni potrebbero non coincidere. Inoltre secondo me è sempre più ovvio che la saga di FI non c'entra nulla con Kaido. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:53, feb 5, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Alliances Hello, Thank you so much for your interest in the Wikia Alliances program. Regretfully, I have to infrom you that, as for now, the program is only for English wikis. We're working on a program for all non-English wikis and we'll be thrilled to have you on board once we set it up. I will keep you posted. Regards, Mira84 18:48, feb 5, 2013 (UTC) Appunto, intendo dire che non sappiamo se sconfitto Kaido, Law e Rufy resteranno alleati. Quindi se parliamo della "saga di Kaido" partiamo da Punk Hazard e finiamo con la sua caduta. Se invece parliamo di "saga dell'alleanza pirata" cominciamo con Puunk Hazard e chissà quando finisce. Per ora potremmo creare quella del paradiso sottomarino e tenere "del Nuovo Mondo" quella in corso. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:07, feb 7, 2013 (UTC) Template "titolo" Ho creato il template copiandolo pari pari da Nonciclopedia. Servirà nelle pagine del tipo H2S, in cui il titolo "ufficiale" sarà il normale H2S ma poi apparirà il titolo con il pedice. Potresti mettere la categoria corretta e valutare se ci sono modifiche da apportare? Meganoide (discussioni) 17:45, feb 9, 2013 (UTC) Eccolo qui. Tra l'altro qui non funziona: forse necessita a sua volta di qualche template. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:05, feb 9, 2013 (UTC) Il fatto è che credevo che rinominandolo col pedice, poi un utente che lo cerca scrivendolo normalmente non lo trova. Ma in effetti in quel caso creiamo il redirect. Ok, puoi cancellarlo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:18, feb 9, 2013 (UTC) Per la pagina NHC10, non riesco a crearla con il 10 in pedice. In parole povere: nel template non riesco a mettere il link alla pagina giusta. Poi usando quel link sarebbe questtione di un attimo, creare la pagina giusta. Potresti farlo tu? Ho provato a copiare un "10" scritto in piccolo (come ho fatto per l'H2S) ma non funziona. Ho provato a frugare nel box dei codici ma non trovo niente che possa aiutarmi. Meganoide (discussioni) 01:12, feb 10, 2013 (UTC) Com'è possibile che non sia possibile? Per H2S ce l'ho fatta! Forse sulla wiki inglese riesci a creare un 10 in piccolo e poi a copiarlo su questa. Il 2 di H2S ha la stessa origine. Si tratterebbe di capire come hanno creato quel pedice. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:55, feb 10, 2013 (UTC) Avevo immaginato che quel 2 come pedice fosse un carattere speciale, ma credevo che analogamente esistessero anche gli altri numeri! D'accordo, chiamiamo la pagina NHC10, poi facciamo apparire il tiolo con 10 in pedice e nell'articolo usiamo il 10 col pedice. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:07, feb 10, 2013 (UTC) Suvvia, quelle due pagine sono: * inutili * abbandonate * fatte a metà È come se lasciassimo sulla wiki una pagina mezza in inglese, con la metà italiana scritta male, su un argomento che non parla di One Piece. Soprattutto mi riferisco al fatto che non sewrvono. Non importa se di spazio ne abbiamo in abbondanza: se una cosa non ha senso di esistere non la teniamo. Io la vedo così. Secondo te perchè invece dovremmo tenerla? --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:54, feb 11, 2013 (UTC) Sì, scusa, parlavo delle pagine di Jack Reiest. Non si tratta di pagine di test come le tue: sono davvero inutili. Una è una traduzione, anche scadente, di una pagina che ora abbiamo come articolo ok. L'altra è un incipit di linee guida, scritto male, che termina prima ancora che sia stata scritta la prima regola. Se dovessi creare le linee guida partirei da zero, non da quella schifezza. Quanto a "chidergli se gli servono"... è inattivo dal 2011. Direi che non gli servono! Meganoide (discussioni) 18:23, feb 11, 2013 (UTC) Be sì, allora le elimino. È un po' come pulire dietro ai termosifoni: se è sporco non se ne accorge nessuno, ma la massaia ci tiene a pulire anche dove non si vede! Allo stesso modo ci tengo ad eliminare le cose inutili, anche se nessuno sa che esistono. Comunque credo che i due blog che linki ai nuovi utenti siano troppo complicati,ovvero che ci siano troppi concetti che spaventano. Proverò (forse) a crearne uno più semplice che tranquillizzi, poi ti chiederò cosa ne pensi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:45, feb 11, 2013 (UTC) Ho creato questa pagina: mi sembra semplice e diretta. Dice quello che facciamo senza i dettagli. Soprattutto spiega di contattare un amministratore per farsi indirizzare. Cosa ne dici? --Meganoide (discussioni) 01:07, feb 12, 2013 (UTC) Accoglienza È vero, il nuovo utente non sa cosa fare, ma per l'appunto la prima cosa che gli viene suggerita è contattare un amministratore che entra nei dettagli. Se poi ti pesa troppo spiegare i dettagli ogni volta (a me non pesa) puoi sempre fare copia e incolla dalla tua pagina di aiuto alla loro pagina di discussione! Non inserirei la pagina nel messaggio di benvenuto automatico, perchè è troppo lunga per quella circostanza e scoraggerebbe i nuovi arrivati. Se un utente che finisce qui per caso risponde al messaggio di benvenuto automatico, gli linko la pagina che ho creato, ma solo dopo che (come ho detto) mi ha mostrato l'interesse. Invece per "pubblicizzarci" fuori dalla wiki linkerei direttamente la mia pagina. Quindi sono daccordo per rendere la tua pagina una specie di "sottopagina" della mia... se era questo che volevi fare! Meganoide (discussioni) 11:47, feb 12, 2013 (UTC) Nuovo volume * Nel secondo capitolo viene nominato l'"Urashima's casket". A dire il vero non ho nemmeno capito cosa sia, perchè ne parlano come se fosse il tama..., insomma una parte del tesoro che consiste nel baule che conteneva le ES. Considerando che quelle traduzioni inglesi non sono ufficiali, credo e spero che siano due nomi divrsi della stessa cosa. * Nella danza di... c'è la presentazione di Maria Napole. È quello il suo nome italiano? * La voce dal Nuovo Mondo ha il nome italiano di Bobbin, da controllare. * "Premonizioni oscure" parla ancora del tamabaneko, inoltre vorrei la conferma del nuovo grado di Tashigi. La didascalia dice solo "capitano" o specifica "capitano di..."? * Il cappello dell'eroe ha: il quiquos wood che la Sunny usa per riemergere nel Nuovo Mondo (scoprire il nome) e quella storia del fatto che tutte le isole del Nuovo Mondo hanno un tempo di settaggio del Log di mezza giornata (controllare se è vero). * GAM: il nome del vortice bianco è il semplice "vortice bianco"? E il testo del liquore di Binks è lo stesso che usano nell'anime? * Punk Hazard: spero che il nome dell'isola sia uguale, visto che c'è la romanizzazione nota fin da subito! Inoltre c'è da controllare i nomi di Risky Red, Mystoria e Raijin. Infine, come viene chiamata la terra di Ryuma e Kinemon? Wa? Wano? Wanokuni? * Avventura sull'isola infuocata: spero che il Puffing Ice abbia mantenuto il suo nome! Inoltre, sempre nella cover... il "sette" di Water Seven è scritto in numro o in lettere? Infine: Clown viene chiamato master o maestro?? Ho trovato solo queste cose da controllare, spero di non averne tralasciata nessuna. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:05, feb 12, 2013 (UTC) * Ok per il grado di Tashigi. * Ammetto che quando ho letto del legno inaffondabile sono scoppiato a ridere e credevo che non avrei finito più. * Hai il volume 24 originale? Io ho la ristampa e "logpose" viene scritto attaccato sia nel titolo del secondo capitolo che nei balloon. Varrebbe la pena di controllare. * Per la storia del tempo di settaggio di mezza giornata, se la Star lo dice preferirei che lo dicessimo anche noi, nelle pagine delle varie isole. Nella pagina Rotta Maggiore lo ripetiamo, dicendo che però è un errore. Cosa ne pensi? * Per il liquore di binks allora abbiamo un problema. Ho già modificato la pagina per rimediare all'inconveniente. Deduco che tu non abbia il volume di Thirller Bark. Proverò a sbirciarlo in fumetteria. Però è impensabile che me lo ricordi a memoria dopo averlo letto per un minuto: è meglio se mi scrivi la versione che c'è sul nuovo volume così me lo scrivo e posso confrontarlo direttamente in fumetteria. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:56, feb 12, 2013 (UTC) * Sì, tashigi è capitano di vascello (taisa) nella versione originale, mentre nella versione italiana il grado viene chiamato appunto capitano di vascello o semplicemente capitano. Invece i capitani di fregata e i capitani di corvetta devono avere il "capitano di..." specificato. * Per il liquore di Binks, spero anch'io che abbiano usato la stessa entrambe le volte. Se è diversa potremmo "fingere" che semplicemente abbia cantato due strofe diverse, e quindi scrivere entrambe. * Per il logpose, quasi quasi lo scriverei staccato. Infatti stona che "eternal pose" si scriva staccato e "logpose" attaccato!! Che ne dici? * Per il tempo di settaggio, ok lo scrivo nella Rotta Maggiore e nel logpose (dicendo che è un errore). Meganoide (discussioni) 23:39, feb 12, 2013 (UTC) Quasi quasi non lo metto nella pagina del Logpose e della Rotta Maggiore. Se non lo mettiamo nelle pagine delle isole non lo metterei nemmeno nelle altre. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:49, feb 12, 2013 (UTC) Cose da controllare Se hai i volumi di Water Seven ci sarebbero alcune cose da controllare: * volume 35: ** Si scrive Peeply Lulu o Peepl'e'''y Lulu? Viene introdotto nel capitolo "l'incidente..." ** in quella stessa didascalia vengono elencati i reparti di cui è a capo. Quali sono? ** In quello stesso capitolo viene introdotto "Corgy"/"Coogi". Che nome viene usato? ** nel capitolo "Rufy vs Franky", sono elencati i reparti di cui è a capo Tilestone. ** nella prima SBS viene nominata Marilyn. Vorrei sapere se viene scritto effettivamente "Marilyn". * volume 36: ** nel capitolo "i guardiani..." un passante parla del giornale che sta leggendo. come lo chiama? "Giornale mizu mizu" o qualcosa di simile? Per thriller bark invece vorrei sapere: * volume 46: ** l'isola degli spacey è chiamata davvero "isola dei meccanismi"? * volume 47: ** si scrive "marumieta", "bimine", "yamenahare"? è nelle SBS del capitolo "Gekko Moria". ** la cover del capitolo "la notte dei GZ" dice che il nome dello scienizato è Tsukimi? Ho tante altre cose da controllare, ma cominciamo da queste. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:34, feb 14, 2013 (UTC) Uff, ma i due che hai bloccato cosa avevano fatto? Non risultano loro contributi! L'uncia teoria che ho è quella che hanno tentato di svuotare il testo e scrivere AVW, e se non sbaglio il bot li bloccava automaticamente. Però non so se il motivo è quello. Me lo puoi spiegare? Se mi togli il gusto di schiacciare gli insetti almeno dimmi quale incantesimo protettivo hai evocato! --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:21, feb 15, 2013 (UTC) Era più bello come era prima! Il profumo del rollback... il rumore dello squittio del vandalo chiuso in un angolo... la sensazione tattile che provava il mio piede quando lo schiacciava... l'adrenalina che entrava in circolo alla scoperta di un nuovo vandalo... il pensiero delle imprecazioni quando scopriva di essere bloccato. Hai distrutto la poesia! :) --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:57, feb 15, 2013 (UTC) Sono morti tutti quanti? --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:47, feb 15, 2013 (UTC) E allora che guardino le ultime modifiche degli anonimi! C'è uno che crea pagine orribili, con un'impaginazione degna di Picasso. Visto che fai parte del VSTF non potresti fare un salto e cancellare quelle pagine ed anche gli ultimi file caricati, che sono senza licenza, senza categoria e con un nome fatto di numeri? --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:59, feb 16, 2013 (UTC) Come si fa per modificare il ? Intendo dire il testo, ovviamente. Meganoide (discussioni) 00:05, feb 17, 2013 (UTC) Riusciresti a modificare il template nihongo? Per come è adesso il layout standard (nome italiano|kanji|romaji) non mette la virgola tra il kanji e il romaji. Per metterla è necessaria mettere una seconda '|''' tra kanji e romaji, così: (nome italiano|kanji||romaji). Lo trovo triste, perchè mi piacerebbe che la versione base del template fosse quella che rende l'effetto grafico migliore. Se non si può amen. Inoltre nel box di codici che appare in basso, quando si è in modalità sorgente, c'è un template scritto "romnaji" che andrebbe corretto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:29, feb 17, 2013 (UTC) Avevo già letto della tua assenza, ma grazie lo stesso di avermi avvisato. --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:29, feb 19, 2013 (UTC) Secondo me, nelle pagine di "Episodi e film/Saga...", dopo al romaji, dovremmo mettere anche il titolo tradotto. Cosa ne dici? È un lavoro pesante ma secondo me ha la stessa importanza di mettere il titolo tradotto nelle pagine dei singoli episodi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:58, feb 19, 2013 (UTC) È vero, c'è e non lo sapevo. Ma che male c'è se in oasis le righe sono alte il doppio? A parte questo, secodno me gli episodi di ricapitolazione (quelli verdi) non dovrebbero essere evidenziati come tali, perchè comunque ciò vi è raccontato faparte della continuity della storia. Sarei più propenso per segnarli come filler. Cosa ne dici? --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:07, feb 19, 2013 (UTC) Cose per quando torni * gli episodi riassuntivvi effetivamente li metterei come filler. È vero che non succede nulla, ma comunque vengono messi in "tempi morti" (si tuffano sul Rocket Man, navigano verso Marineford) in cui comunque non accadrebbe nulla, se non farli arrivare subito. In realtà qualcosa di canonico che viene raccontato c'è, ovvero il viaggio. * toglierei la possibilità che il template che mostra cinque "articoli ok" possa mostrare saghe e miniavventure. Saprei come fare, non lo faccio perchè vorrei sapere che ne pensi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:50, feb 21, 2013 (UTC) Ho creato le pagine di molti dei bambini di Puk Hazard. Anche se per molti la storia era molto corta ho incollato quella di Sind, che era completa, perchè anche se (forse) non si vedono gli altri bambini, credo che tutti facciano le stesse cose: salvati, astinenza, sedati, riportati al laboratorio, inseguono Mocha, ridesati, salvati, festeggiano, portati via da Tashigi. Se invece è sbagliato fammi un fischio. --Meganoide (discussioni) 07:27, feb 24, 2013 (UTC) Cosa ne diresti di creare la navigazione terminologia? Andrebbe sufddivisa in arti marziali, eventi, oggetti e "altro". E forse altro! Inoltre non trovo sulla wiki inglese la pagina che parla del Grande Imbuto... --Meganoide (discussioni) 01:16, feb 26, 2013 (UTC) Per i bambini, anche se non si vedono, credo sia ovvio che hanno fatto tutti le stesse cose, quindi non credo che dovremmo specificare che non si vedono. Ieri poi rileggevo il capitolo 690 e si vede Ally che scappa da Shinokuni dopo che Law ha tagliato la montagna, eppure sulla pagina inglese di Ally non c'è scritto. Credo quindi che siano semplicemente incomplete. Per la navigazione terminologia ok, potrei farlo io. Potremmo forse usare lo Schema Evento, visto che alcuni elenmenti di terminologia sono eventi? E poi è un bell'arancione che mi rallegra. Credo di aver messo nella catgoria terminologia una breve spiegazione di quali pagine ci vanno messe. In pratica devono essere nomi comuni e dev'essere roba che uno che non ha mai letto One Piece dice "cosa cavolo significa?". Più o meno è così. Meganoide (discussioni) 14:41, feb 26, 2013 (UTC) Ho creato la navigazione terminologia, ma non riesco a sistemare i luoghi e gli oggetti. Riesci a rimediare? Inoltre poi dovresti istruire il bot per farglielo inserire dove serve. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:16, feb 26, 2013 (UTC) Ho aggiunto una riga al template per includere la terminologia che non fa parte delle altre categorie, però non riesco ad eliminare gli oggetti e i luoghi da lì. Inoltre secondo me dovremmo mettere nel template anche le arti marziali: lo so che hanno un template per sé, ma visto che fa parte della terminologia andrebbero messe anche lì. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:14, feb 26, 2013 (UTC) Hai ragione. Potresti per favore rimuoverle dalla categoria? Io sto facendo la pagina del capitolo. Se posso permettermi una frase da chat, io avevo intuito subito quale fosse l'oggetto che Doffy aveva e che voleva "dare" a Rufy... --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:02, feb 27, 2013 (UTC) Riguardo al saluto al nuovo utente, magari quello ha cambiato idea e non farà mai nessuna modifica. Il quel caso l'abbiamo perso. Se invece gli mando un saluto "scritto a mano" c'è speranza di riattirarlo. Insomma, non serva a niente aspettare a salutarlo, rischiamo solo di perderlo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:53, feb 28, 2013 (UTC) Comunque secondo me questa wiki non è la versione italiana della wiki inglese su One Piece, ma una wiki dedicata alla versione italiana di One Piece. Spero di avere reso l'idea. Tu, tempo fa, avevi detto il contrario e ti avevo dato ragione, ma a pensarci bene non è così. Lo dimostra il fatto che chiamiamo gli articoli con il loro nome italiano e non con le romanizzazioni ufficiali di Oda. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:15, feb 28, 2013 (UTC) No, no, non mi stavo fissando. È solo una cosa che mi è venuta in mente ieri sera e non mi faceva dormire, e di sicuro sarebbe stato così anche stasera se non te lo scrivevo. Tutto qui. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:40, feb 28, 2013 (UTC) L'ho precisato perchè ci ho pensato tutta la notte e anche perchè, in fondo, credo che sia una cosa vera, anche se poco importante. Quanto al perchè mi sia venuto in mente così all'improvviso... boh! Ieri avevo in mente solo Doffy con in mano il frutto Foco Foco... non riuscivo a togliermi dalla testa la frase "This is the Mera Mera fruit". Però non vedo un nesso tra le due cose :) --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:50, feb 28, 2013 (UTC) Problema DPL Ciao , volevo sapere che cos'è successo alla funzione DPL. Chiedo perchè ho visto che anche te hai un problema con questa funzione. ok :) * L'uso del nome Shiki deriva dal Blue Deep o dalla ristampa del volume di Impel Down? * Sulla wiki inglese non usano più i collage per le immagini degli episodi. Quindi dovremo rivalutare se mettere "immagini di episodi" come sottocategoria di "immagini..." non ricordo, comunque qualcosa che ora non è più vero. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:08, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Esatto!!! Non sono per niente rappresentative!!! Sì, intendevo "immagini di collage", ma non mi veniva in mente. Se sai fare i collage, ben vengano! --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:17, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Per quando iniziano gli episodi su Boing, direi che dovremmo metterli in prima pagina, con lo stesso rilievo che diamo a quelli di Italia2. La mia proposta è di dividere in due il "fatti correnti/anime-ita", mettendo i due episodi uno di fianco all'altro. È la soluzione che avevi pensato originariamente per anime-giapp e anime-ita. --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:35, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) Come preferisci! Da quando in qua sei il mio servitore?? Se non sbaglio cominciano sabato pomeriggio. Sarà un episodio al giorno anche lì? --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:52, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) Be', l'importante è che per sabato sera sia pronto, in modo che sia visibile la domenica mattina! Tra l'altro ho seguito il tuo suggerimento e vedendo che non sarei arrivato in tempo fino alla fine della maratona che fanno su Italia2 l'ho saltata, creando solo la pagina dell'ultimo episodio. C'è un buco di dieci episodi ma lo colmeremo prima che Boing ci arrivi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 01:14, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) Riguardo a Dalmata, dici che sarebbe azzardato dire che il suo frutto si chiama Dog Dog modello dalmata? Oda non l'ha mai detto, ma non vedo alternative. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:52, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) Che io sia idiota e cieco, tra le varie cose che sono, non c'è dubbio... ma per quanto io mi sforzi, non vedo la programmazione degli episodi di OP su Boing, nei prossimi giorni. Credevo avrebbero fatto un episodio al giorno! Invece lo trasmettono solo nel weekend? O l'hanno cancellato? O c'è davvero e sono io che non lo vedo? --Meganoide (discussioni) 02:06, mar 12, 2013 (UTC) Potresti bloccare questo utente della wiki di dragon ball, che ha svuotato due volte una pagina? PS Un applauso a quelli della wiki centrale che non mi hanno fatto amministratore, così devo ricorrere a te, che magari hai di meglio da fare. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:05, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) Template Salve, Leviathan. Avrei una piccola questione di carattere tecnico da proporti. Vedi, recentemente, in una delle mie Wiki, ho creato il Template:Personaggio e l'ho già utilizzato su qualche pagina. Mi sono ricordato adesso, però, di essermi dimenticato di aggiungere una informazione essenziale. Quindi, la mia domanda è questa: modificando la pagina del Template e poi aggiungendo la nuova sezione nel codice sorgente delle pagine dei personaggi, nell'articolo in questione la nuova informazione verrebbe visualizzata? Lorenzo Rosselli (discussioni) 15:05, mar 26, 2013 (UTC) Nuove cose Allora, per te andrebbe bene se gli episodi riassuntivi di Enies Lobby li catalogassimo semplicemente come filler? --Meganoide (discussioni) 02:32, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Secondo me alcune citazioni non sono interessanti. Ad esempio: * Law che dice a Rufy "ho un piano per abbattere uno degli imperatori"; sta solo proponendo un accordo a Rufy! * Smoker che dice ai suoi uomini "finchè sarete nel suo ragio d'azione..."; sta solo spiegando il potere di Law! Però vorrei sapere cosa ne pensi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:13, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Per quanto riguarda le citazioni, so che me lo avevi detto ma me ne accorgo solo ora: come cavolo faccio ad aggiungere una citazione? Non riesco a capire come si fa! --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:49, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) CitPort Liste Ciao , ieri sera, andando su One Piece Ipse Dixit (complimenti per la trovata xD), mi sono soffermato su un template in particolare, il template CitPort Liste. A quel punto vedendo che comparivano in modo casuale ho pensato di metterlo anche sulla mia wiki in modo da poter mettere tutti i personaggi e le squadre dell'anime. Mi potresti aiutare visto che mi sono bloccato? Se si ho messo il template in questa pagina e un immagine questa. P.S: se serve altro contattami (sempre se accetti xD). fino a qui c'ero arrivato purtroppo. faccio qualche altro tentativo perchè credo di aver capito dove ho sbagliato xD. comunque se ho qualche problema ti contatto. Ciao , ho capito dove sbaglio. non ho riflettuto sul fatto che se io scrivo così è come se fosse un template. Mi sapresti dare qualche soluzione per evitare di spostare il tutto? Ok. Grazie ci sono riuscito xD Scusate, non potete fare qualcosa all'utente Rubbersimone, infatti continua a modifcare certe pagine scrivendo, ad esempio: Lei fa schifo. (Riferito a Robin). Questo è il suo profilo: http://it.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:Rubbersimone Forse dovremmo mettere Z, Ain e Bins come personaggi canonici, pur lasciando il film come filler. Lo penso perchè sono apparsi nella cover del capitolo 691. Se ricordo bene eravamo d'accordo che Oda l'avesse fatto solo per pubblicizzare il film, ma facendolo li ha di fatto resi canonici. E comunque, ripeto, il film lo terrei filler. Z, Ain e Bins sarebbero esattamente come Kizaru, la ciurma di Ryufy, Aokiji, eccetera: personaggi canonici messi in un film filler. Cosa ne pensi? --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:05, apr 3, 2013 (UTC) Il tuo controesempio è validissimo, non ricordavo che avesse disegnato anche Chopperman. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:21, apr 3, 2013 (UTC) Complice la maratona su Italia2 che mi ha fatto saltare molti episodi, dall'episodio 255 in poi ho dimenticato di modificare l'anno della prima visione giapponese: 2006, invece ho lasciato il 2005. Se ci vuole poco vorrei che lo modificassi con un bot; se invece istruirlo è più lento che modificando a mano, farò un lavoro certosino. --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:04, apr 4, 2013 (UTC) Spade Spero di non farti soffrire nel dirti che secondo ma la pagina "spade" che hai creato è fuori luogo. Non è una pagina che riguarda prettamente One Piece; se uno vuole approfondire l'argomento può cercarselo su wikipedia. Mi spiego meglio: wikipedia o altri siti spiegano esaurientemente le spade, per cui non ha senso che noi ripetiamo le stesse cose. Ti sei limitato, se non sbaglio, ad unire le pagine che parlavano dei vari tipi di spade. Diversa è la faccenda che riguarda personaggi, isole, armi, eccetera: questa wiki (anche quella inglese, comunque) è nata per dare il giusto spazio agli articoli che su wikipedia non hanno lo spazio che si meritano. Inoltre, avendo creato la pagina "spade", per coerenza dovremmo avere la pagina sulle armi da fuoco. Senza contare le pagine sui doppiatori: non solo quelli italiani, ma per coerenza anche quelli giapponesi! E in aggiunta dovremmo creare anche le pagine (che sulla wiki inglese ci sono) "capitano", "navigatore", "cuoco"... Secondo me sono tutte pagine fuori luogo. Se consideri che anche la wiki inglese, che è la più completa, non ha la pagina sui doppiatori, sulle spade e sulle armi da fuoco, penso che dovremmo cancellarla. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:15, apr 4, 2013 (UTC) Non è che io voglia "qualcosa in meno"... semplicemente mi limiterei all'essenziale! E a dire il vero anche la pagina di Oda, proprio come dici, mi turba un po'. Magari te ne avrei parlato in futuro. Per le spade, però, ok che wikipedia ha le pagine divise, ma in fondo che male c'è ad averle divise? Se parliamo del nodachi di Law mettiamo il link alla pagina nodachi, se parliamo dello shikomizue di Brook mettiamo il link a shikomizue. Non vedo che danno ci fa il fatto che wikipedia non abbia una pagina unica, o meglio più che danno una mancanza che ti ha spinto a provvedere a creare una pagina apposta sull'argomento. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:42, apr 4, 2013 (UTC) Ho trovato una wiki, inglese e non dedicata a One Piece, in cui vietano l'aggiunta di video se essi vengono usati solo per la propria pagina personale. La motivazione data è che... occupano spazio inutilmente! Ti dico questa cosa perchè finalmente ho trovato qualcuno che "la pensa come me", nel senso che a volte ti propongo di eliminare certi argomenti o in generale di risparmiare spazio, mentre tu mi rispondi "tanto mica paghiamo, se vogliamo più pagine" e "non abbiamo mica problemi di mancanza di spazio". :-) Ecco il link, puoi trovare quello a cui mi riferisco al terzo punto del paragrafo "video policies": http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/Policies#Video_Policies --Meganoide (discussioni) 08:51, apr 6, 2013 (UTC) PS Il senso di questa notifica che ti faccio è: quindi questo spazio è infinito oppure è cosa buona e giusta non sprecarlo? Poi, ovviamente, bisognerebbe comunque definire cos'è uno spreco per noi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 08:54, apr 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok, perdona la mia ignoranza! --Meganoide (discussioni) 10:52, apr 6, 2013 (UTC) Riesci a creare il collage riassuntivo per l'episodio 589? E per caso ti ricordi il nome del Re del mare che vive a Long Ring Long Land? --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:11, apr 7, 2013 (UTC) Due domande: * nelle pagine che hanno schede, sarebbe possibile fare in modo che le sottopagine non abbiano il nome della scheda? Faccio un esempio: vorrei sapere se la sottopagina "Gom Gom/Gear" potrebbe chiamarsi semplicemente "Gear". Ovviamente evitando la creazione del redirect "Gom Gom/Gear --> Gear", altrimenti è troppo facile! È una domanda che non riguarda questa wiki, non pensare che voglio cambiare qualcosa qui! * Credo sia meglio togliere il numero della chiave posseduta dagli agenti del CP9 ad Enies Lobby dal loro profilo personaggio. Credo che nel profilo dovremmo mettere solo le informazioni di base, cioè quelle che caratterizzano il personaggio: altezza, peso, età, compleanno... sono tutte cose che non cambiano. La chiave posseduta si riferisce ad una situazione occasionale e di breve durata. Non è un'informazione che lo descrive. Cosa ne pensi? --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:56, apr 12, 2013 (UTC) Eh, per la faccenda delle schede sospetto che non si possa proprio fare. Per la storia delle chiavi, invece, forse potremmo mettere solo il fatto che Califa avesse quella delle manette di Zoro-Usop e che ... (quello con la chiave numero 5) apriva le manette di Robin? Dire che un personaggio possedeva una chiave inutile mi sembra appunto inutile. Non credo sia importante dire "quando Spandam consegna una chiave a ciascuno di loro, quel personaggio riceve una delle chiavi che ai pirati non servono". --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:45, apr 13, 2013 (UTC) Traduzioni Star Come forse immagini, del numero di modifiche che faccio non me ne importa molto. Accetto i complimenti, ma per me non è un motivo di vanto. Per il resto, hai ragione. So che la Star a volte prende abbagli colossali; ci tenevo a usare le parole esatte perchè per quanto a volte delirino, l'anime italiano, come ben sai, fa anche peggio (esempio: Rubber). Comunque sono d'accordo: possiamo prenderci la "licenza poetica" e aggiustare qua e là. Ti chiedo solo di farlo il meno possibile. Per quella del coccodrillo, ad esempio, mi sta bene di mettere il nome Crocodile, però perchè modificare il resto del discorso? Lo trovo abbastanza sintetico ed efficace. Valuteremo ovviamente caso per caso, però vorrei scostarmi il meno possibile dalla Star. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:16, apr 13, 2013 (UTC) Guarda che per Tashigi sbagli. Ti spiego la scelta che aveva. Il problema era: Crocodile va fermato. Come fare? Quello che avrebbe fatto un Marine è "vado lì è lo riempio di botte". L'alternativa è "lascio che ci pensi Rufy, che vuole anche lui sconfiggere Crocodile". Tashigi poteva scegliere di intervenire in prima persona, attaccare Rufy e poi pensare a Crocodile. Solo che non ce l'avrebbe fatta. Non avrebbe sconfitto nemmeno Rufy, figurati Crocodile. Quindi, per raggiungere il bene superiore e fare arrestare Crocodile per salvare Alabasta, deve affidarsi a Rufy, che però è un pirata, perciò la giustizia che deriva dalle sue azioni la ripugna. Come vedi quindi Tashigi poteva scegliere; anche la frase "non è questa a giustizia a cui pensavo di affidarmi" ha senso. Anche la tua versione ha senso, ma visto che ce l'ha anche quella originale, sceglierei la mia. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:16, apr 14, 2013 (UTC) Riguardo agli episodi, prima di tutto vorei farti notare che non mettiamo il titolo letterale come titolo ufficiale dell'episodio nel template, ma lo mettiamo nel testo! Visto che non possiamo lasciare vuoto il testo "l'episodio XXX si intitola..." direi che per coerenza dovremmo metterlo anche nel template. Poi quando avremo il titolo ufficiale li correggeremo entrambi. Inoltre per gli episodi speciali vorrei sapere se secondo te dobbiamo metterli nella categoria della saga durante la quale sono trasmessi o in una categoria speciale, da creare, di nomi "episodi speciali". --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:46, apr 14, 2013 (UTC) Sì, di cose da controllare ne avrei tante. Ti segnerò per bene il volume e il titolo del capitolo in cui c'è la risposta, per velocizzare la tua ricerca. Per la storia del titolo nella pagina dell'episodio, è una cosa vecchia, che però ho pensato solo ora: ecco perchè giustamente dici che non hai cambiato nulla. Noi abbiamo il tempate episodio che mostra il titolo, inoltre la prima riga (escluso il template) è "l'episodio XX si intitola..." e lì diciamo nuovamente il titolo. Per i vecchi episodi nessun problema; per quelli inediti in Italia tu mi hai proposto (ed io ho accettato) di lasciare vuota la voce "titolo" nel template. Però credo che sia incoerente col fatto che poi quello stesso titolo invece lo scriviamo nella pagina e addirittura finisce nella home page! Quindi vorrei proporti di mettere quello stesso titolo, che poi coincide con la traduzione letterale, alla voce "titolo" del template episodio. Infine, pergli episodi speciali, la mia non è una proposta: non ho ancora pensato a cosa preferirei. Forse li metterei in entrambe: riguardo a "episodi speciali" sembri d'accordo, ma ci metterei anche la saga "normale" perchè in fondo... è un episodio trasmesso durante quella determinata saga! Meganoide (discussioni) 17:40, apr 14, 2013 (UTC) Ok, per gli episodi speciali metterò la doppia categoria. Per il resto, intendevo che so che la traduzione letterale non è il titolo ufficiale, quindi proprio per questo dovremmo metterlo sia nella prima riga, sia nel template, oppure in nessuno dei due! Lasciamo perdere la storia della pagina principale, era solo una cosa in più ma non determinante. Secondo me la differenza non marca il fatto che l'episodio sia inedito, perchè non la nota nessuno e quei pochi che la notano potreebbero pensare che sia una nostra mancanza. Se il problema è solo il fatto che il titolo finisce su due righe quando lo scriviamo nel template, non mi sembra un grave danno. Ecco, giusto perchè ho il sospetto che non stiamo parlando dello stesso problema (deriverebbe dal fatto che non mi sono spiegato bene) vorrei sistemare il nuovo episodio jap, così poi vedendolo puoi dirmi se non ti piace. A dire il vero credo che tu abbia capito cosa voglio fare; il motivo per cui provo a fare come dico è che vorrei vedere cosa succede di così terribile da rendere sconsigliato farlo. Lo modifico subito, per cui nel tempo che leggi dovrei avere già terminato la modifica. Meganoide (discussioni) 18:42, apr 14, 2013 (UTC) Attendo ancora un tuo riscontro, positivo o negativo indipendentemente. Però ti avviso che secondo i miei conti oggi dovevano trasmettere il primo di due speciali, invece hanno trasmesso l'episodio che, secondo i miei conti, era di quattro giorni fa! Ulteriore motivo per togliere le date di Italia2, che sono proprio sbagliate... --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:00, apr 14, 2013 (UTC) Ok, teniamo i template episodi così come sono ora, cioè senza nessuna modifica. Quanto alla seconda data, smetterò di metterla. Finora mi era stata utile per sapere quale episodio mettere in prima pagina senza dover andare ogni giorno sulla pagina della programmazione mediaset. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:12, apr 15, 2013 (UTC) Controlli sui volumi Piuttosto che creare una pagina specifica, pensavo di scriverti qui le cose da controllare. Per te va bene o davvero ci tieni, al fatto che ti chieda le verifiche su un'altra pagina? Per ora te ne chiedo alcune qui, al limite dalla prossima volta userò la nuova pagina. PS potrebbe capitare che ti chieda cose a cui mi avevi già risposto, ma non avendo barrato la domanda risulta che non te le abbia ancora fatte. in quel caso, ti chiedo scusa. * vol 18: ** "elumalu, la città verde": si chiama "dance powder" o "polvere della pioggia"? * vol 19: ** (il primo capitolo): confermi i nomi "Frafra" e "Kappa"? * vol 20: ** "molehill 4th street": con quante A si scrive Laassiù? questa forse te l'avevo già chiesta... * vol 46: ** "moria", cover: l'isola da cui provengono gli spacey è l'"isola dei meccanismi"? * vol 47: ** "la notte dei general zombie", cover: quel professore allora è chiamato tsukimi o moonwatcher? ** "Gekko moria", SBS: i personaggi si chiamano Bimine, Marumieta e Yamenahare? Meganoide (discussioni) 13:51, apr 15, 2013 (UTC) ho bisogno di una mano ... io vorrei molto modificare una pagina ... e vorrei aggiungere una foto ma il problema è uno: non so come caricare una immagine dal computer! ti chiedo come fare a caricare una immagine dal computer? Riguardo all'episodio 305, quello che definisci mezzo filler, vorrei farti notare che moltissimi episodi hanno parti allungate e parti che nel manga vengono solo raccontate. Questo non basta a definirle filler, altrimenti avremmo moltissimi episodi filler a metà. Definirei filler ciò che nel manga non è nemmeno raccontato. In pratica, sostengo che quell'episodio debba essere definito al 100% canonico. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:52, apr 22, 2013 (UTC) Hai ragione, è meglio metterlo mezzo filler. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:56, apr 22, 2013 (UTC) Restando in tema di episodi mezzi canonici e mezzi filler, ho visto che abbiamo lo schema "mezzocanonico mezzofiller" e quello "mezzofiller mezzocanonico". Mi sembra inutile averne due che graficamente sono quasi identici (ovvio) e anche concettualmente non sono tanto diversi. Vorrei eliminarli e crearne uno bivalente, ma non trovo la pagina in cui modificarli. Non è la solita pagina "schemi colore", se non sbaglio. Puoi segnarmi il link? --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:10, apr 22, 2013 (UTC) Sì, la motivazione è chiara, ma nel template della cronologia anime la differenza non si nota! Quindi possiamo usarne uno solo, che per mantenere la "doppia validità" chiamerei semplicemente "episodio MezzoMezzo". --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:30, apr 22, 2013 (UTC) Intendevo dire che eliminerei i due esistenti ed userei il nuovo schemacolore episodioMezzoMezzo. Il risultato grafico è lo stesso e onstamente, credo che l'unico scopo per cui differenziamo gli schemi colore è per i colori. Mi spiego: se avessimo due schemicolore molto simili ne cambieresti uno, giusto? Lo faresti per sottolineare la diversità. Visto che non puoi modificare i colori di quei due, non ha senso tenerli divisi solo per il nome: dovremmo unirli. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:34, apr 22, 2013 (UTC) A proposito: il template episodio, quando viene usato dagli episodi metà canonici e metà filler, deve essere compilato con "tipo" e "tipo2". Non sarebbe più comodo, anche lì, mettere solo "tipo = MezzoMezzo", un tipo di episodio che automaticamente mostra le righe diagonali? --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:44, apr 23, 2013 (UTC) Italia2 Ho scoperto che al sabato e alla domenica sera, quando c'è il motomondiale, One Piece non viene trasmesso. Quindi su Facebook risultiamo due episodi avanti. Mercoledì sera verrà trasmesso l'episodio 294, se non sbaglio; comunque uno diverso da quello che risulta sulla nostra pagina. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:16, apr 23, 2013 (UTC) Magari ho fatto confusione e ricordo male, però risulta che domani trasmetteranno il 294, mentre credo che sulla pagina Facebook tu abbia messo che oggi avrebbero trasmesso il 295 o il 296. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:33, apr 23, 2013 (UTC) Potresti aggiungere il testo del liquore di Binks tratto dal manga nell'omonima pagina? Thanks. --Meganoide (discussioni) 09:14, apr 25, 2013 (UTC) Non credo me ne avessi parlato, dell'uguaglianza/differenza. Se l'hai fatto, non ricordo cos'hai detto. Nessun problema, aspetterò. Sarebbe assurdo dire che è urgente. Se scopri che le due versioni sono diverse metterei quella di Thriller Bark e una nota nella pagina. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:37, apr 25, 2013 (UTC) Più che altro ricordo di averti chiesto se la verione dell'anime era uguale a quella del manga e avevi detto di no. Spero che almeno nel manga sia rimasta invariata! Ah già, parliamo della Star Comics... Vorrei sapere la tua opinione sulle pagine dei vari zombie. Nella wiki inglese molti, se non tutti, sono nella pagina "zombie". Noi invece per alcuni di essi abbiamo una pagina autonoma. Quindi il dubbio è: * creiamo le descrizioni anche degli zombie "minori" e le mettiamo in pagine autonome. Verrebbero pagine molto corte. * creiamo le descrizioni anche degli zombie "minori" e le mettiamo nella pagina Zombie. Gli zombie maggiori resatano in pagine autonome. * creiamo le descrizioni anche degli zombie "minori" e le mettiamo nella pagina di Zombie. Inoltre spostiamo anche le pagine degli zombie maggiori sulla pagina Zombie. * non creiamo affatto le descrizioni degli zombie "minori". Per zombie minori intendo ad esempio questo. Meganoide (discussioni) 18:57, apr 25, 2013 (UTC) Chiedo scusa. Ho frainteso lo scopo di quel forum. Se fossi così gentile da rispondermi riguardo alla faccenda degli zombie che ti ho esposto qui sopra te ne sarei grato, anche perchè ho un altro dilemma da sottoporti ma vorrei presentartelo solo dopo che avremo risolto questo. Ah, i bei tempi in cui facevo di testa mia! Ora mi viene lo scrupolo di chiederti cosa ne pensi. Non sarà mica quella cosa che chiamano coscienza, spero! Sarebbe un dramma! :) --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:21, apr 28, 2013 (UTC) Sapevo che non avresti accettato di non trattare l'argomento degli zombie minori, ma per completezza ti ho proposto anche quell'opzione. È decisamente meglio inserirli nella pagina Zombie, magari sotto alla galleria, come aggiunta. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:54, apr 28, 2013 (UTC) Perdona la svagatezza, intendevo la pagina di Thriller Bark, non la pagina Zombie. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:57, apr 28, 2013 (UTC) Ohibò. Sei d'accordo sul mettere le descrizioni degli zombie minori sotto alla galleria in cui ci sono i link per gli zombie maggiori? Spero di sì, perchè lo trovo coerente. Ebbene, quella galleria è nella pagina Thriller Bark. Per me va bene fare come dici tu, ovvero mettere la descrizione nella pagina Zombie, ma allora dobbiamo inserite quella galleria (depurandola dai misteriosi quattro) anche nella pagina Zombie. Che ne pensi? --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:10, apr 28, 2013 (UTC) L'ho già fatto, prevedendo la tua risposta positiva. Problema importante: per i template galleria e quelli di navigazione, esiste il campo "template" nel quale va inserito il nome del template stesso. Mi sembra una cosa triste. Potresti fare in modo che quel campo non sia necessario? --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:24, apr 28, 2013 (UTC) SVTF In quanto membro del SVTF, potresti intervenire sulla wiki di Dragon Ball e proteggere le pagine di Majin Bu e C-18? C'è uno spammatore che continua ad aggiungere fantasie personali. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:47, apr 28, 2013 (UTC) Be', ma sono fantasie personali, perciò inserirle secondo me coincide con un vandalismo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:55, apr 29, 2013 (UTC) Sai dirmi il nome italiano dello zombie "Jack in the box", che appare nel capitolo "Moria" del volume 46? --Meganoide (discussioni) 09:41, apr 30, 2013 (UTC) Credo sia proprio quello. "Jack in the box" è il termine inglese per quel tipo di oggetto-scherzo. Credo che Oda faccia un gioco di parole con il fatto che Jack è effettivamente un nome proprio. Sarà sufficiente chiamare quello zombie "scatola a sorpresa". --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:44, apr 30, 2013 (UTC) In fondo, a parte "ippogentiluomo", "Kumacy" e qualcun altro, di molti zombie non viene dato il nome. Manticore, cerbero, verme gigante... sono esempi di zombie chiamati in base a ciò che sono. Credo proprio che il suo nome non sia presente in nessun databook, ma cercalo pure, se vuoi! --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:21, apr 30, 2013 (UTC) Perona e nuovo template Riguardo all'utente che ha modificato la pagina di Perona sostenendo che i suoi vestiti non seguono la moda Lolita, come ci regoliamo? La segue o no, questa moda? --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:48, apr 30, 2013 (UTC) Inoltre vorrei che controllassi il template per assicurarti che non manchi nulla. --Meganoide (discussioni) 01:00, mag 1, 2013 (UTC) Puoi confermare la curiosità che è stata aggiunta alla pagina di Ener? Io non ho i databook: non mi piace l'idea di spendere soldi per sapere cose che Oda non si è degnato di dirci nel manga. Magari ti sembra sciocco, ma mi sembra di essere preso in giro. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:35, mag 2, 2013 (UTC) Visto che abbiamo il template "navigazione isola degli uomini-pesce" e "navigazione Water Seven" (e forse altre), dovremmo creare quei template di navigazione anche per le altre isole. Se potessi pensarci tu sarebbe meglio; io, da parte mia, ho intenzione di creare le categorie per gli abitanti delle varie isole/città (abitanti di Alabasta/Sheltz Town). Servirà per rendere più facile la creazione di quelle navigazioni perchè potresti usare le DPL, inoltre servirebbero a snellire le categorie "personaggi del mare orientale" e "del Paradiso", che hanno troppi personaggi e perciò sono brutte da vedere. Potresti creare quei template, per favore? E già che ci sei... potresti scrivere il testo del liquore di Binks nella rispettiva pagina? :) --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:58, mag 7, 2013 (UTC) Nessun problema per quelle navigazioni, è vero che non c'è urgenza. Più che altro te l'avevo detto per chiederti indirettamente cosa ne pensavi delle modifiche alle categorie. Il volume 24 che possiedi è l'originale o la ristampa? Io ho la ristampa e in una SBS ho scoperto che il vero nome di Atacchan è Atacchi, mentre Atacchan è solo un soprannome. Vorrei sapere cosa dice il volume originale. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:47, mag 8, 2013 (UTC) Ieri, per controllare di non fare errori nello scrivere quali episodi trasmettesse Boing, ho visto che ne trametteva solo uno; inoltre non specificava che episodio fosse, ma presentava una trama generica, tipo "le avventure di Rubber, un ragazzo che...". Perciò ti chiedo: sai per caso che episodio abbiano trasmesso? --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:57, mag 12, 2013 (UTC) Film 12 Tradizionalmente mettiamo la storia in fondo... rispetto a cosa? Un film io lo considero come un episodio molto lungo, per cui il layout dovrebbe essere introduzione, trama e personaggi. Non vedo nemmeno il senso di avere una trama breve ed una lunga. --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:45, mag 16, 2013 (UTC) Ordine alfabetico L'avevo supposto che fosse in ordine alfabetico, ma avendo visto che lì sembravano inseriti in ordine di comparsa nel mondo pensavo che Bartolomeo andasse tra Cavendish e Caribou, errore mio. Comunque grazie mille per il benvenuto, è un piacere aiutare a migliorare questa magnifica wiki e se aveste bisogno di qualcosa chiedete pure che sarò ben felice di aiutarvi nel limite delle mie possibilità e del mio tempo. --PGV 2 (discussioni) 16:04, 16 mag, 2013 (UTC) Nessun problema, più tardi aggiungo alle pagine dei gladiatori della wiki inglese gli interlink che rimandano alla wiki italiana. PGV 2 (discussione) 16:32, 16 mag, 2013 UTC Non ho capito se il volume 1000 consegnato con il film 12 è canonico o filler. Se non sbaglio lo ha scritto Oda, ma non so se questo sia sufficiente a definirlo canonico: potrebbe valere la stessa regola usata per la cover di quel capitolo in cui c'erano tutti i Marine da giovani. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:21, mag 17, 2013 (UTC) Era quello che pensavo, visto che parla di un personaggio filler. Come dici tu, sulla wiki inglese alcune informazioni lì contenute vengono spacciate per canoniche, perciò mi era sorto il dubbio. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:33, mag 17, 2013 (UTC) Lo so che è il simbolo "ufficiale", è solo che a me non piace. Però ok, ora lo ripristino. Un'altra citazione in cui andrebbe messo è quella in cui Barbanera ha appena ottenuto il frutto Gura Gura e dice che ha inizio la sua epoca. L'ho fatta io e non avevo messo quel simbolo, ecco perchè non la ricordi! --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:45, mag 19, 2013 (UTC) Qual è il nome ufficiale dei Domingos, che appaiono nel capitolo 8? Vorrei saperlo prima di mettere il profilo, così mi regolo sul nome originale e su quello romanizzato. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:37, mag 20, 2013 (UTC) Come mai hai creato il redirect "Bart club"? Non ho mai letto questa espressione! --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:55, mag 21, 2013 (UTC) Sulla wiki inglese hanno usato lo schema PiratiDiBartolomeo per il frutto Bari Bari. Strano, perchè in genere usano codici "generici", cioè senza nome. Anche noi usiamo codici senza nome. Comunque questo fatto mi ha fatto venire in mente una proposta: non potremmo mettere, come schema ai frutti del diavolo, gli schemi che riguardano il possessore? Esempio: per Gom Gom, Yomi Yomi, Fior Fior e Homo Homo lo Schema PiratiDiRufy, per Ago Ago, Lama Lama, ... quello della Baroque Works; per Pika Pika, Magma Magma, quello della Marina. Cosa ne dici? --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:36, mag 21, 2013 (UTC) Usare dei colori che si addicano all'immagine in effetti è molto bella come scelta. Mi piace il giallo del Pika Pika, il rosso del Magma Magma e l'azzurro del Gelo Gelo. Ho sempre trovato affascinanti le varie tonalità e per questo mi ero sempre trovato d'accordo. Anche usare lo schema del possessore ha senso; si perderebbe la bellezza dei colori ma sarebbe più logico. Escluderei invece di usare gli schemi in base al tipo di frutto. È triste dover scegliere tra bellezza e intuitività, anche perchè una cosa intuitiva racchiude in sé un po' di bellezza. Effettivamente sì, cambierei gli schemi usando quello del possessore: preferisco molta intuitività e un po' di bellezza, invece di molta bellezza e zero logicità. Per te andrebbe bene cambiare? --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:59, mag 21, 2013 (UTC) Riguardo al goldfish empire, in effetti appare solo nella miniavventura di Hacchan e sulle cover viene lasciato in inglese... però non potremmo mettere un nome italiano? Se non sbaglio hai il databook che contiene tutte le miniavventure. Lì viene nominato al di fuori delle cover? C'è, magari, una specie di riassunto che dice "Hacchan fa queste cose", in cui dicono che visita quel luogo? --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:30, mag 22, 2013 (UTC) Ho risistemato la faccenda della miniavventura di Wapol come dicevi tu. "Impero" non ha senso. Ho anche effettuato alcune modifiche alla miniavventura "dalle tolde del mondo"; potresti verificarle? Soprattutto lo spelling di Bibi e Zanbai. Le ho corrette secondo la logica, ma non so cosa dice effettivamente la cover italiana. --Meganoide (discussioni) 08:48, mag 24, 2013 (UTC) Nuovo paragrafo Per quanto riguarda gli schemi dei personaggi e di conseguenza dei frutti del diavolo che possiedono, vorrei sapere se metteresti a Vergo lo schema Marina o lo schema PiratiDiDoflamingo. L'utente PGV2 inoltre propone di rinominare "Hack" in "Hack (uomo-pesce)", sostenendo che per quanto l'archeologo di Ohara sia molto meno importante e il suo nome sia stato detto solo in un databook, è pur sempre canonico anche lui. La pagina "Hack" punterebbe comunque all'uomo-pesce, perchè è più importante. Sarei d'accordo con lui. Cosa ne pensi? Meganoide (discussioni) 00:07, mag 26, 2013 (UTC) Per Hack stavo pensando che si poteva fare una cosa in stile la wiki inglese, ossia nella pagina "Hack" scrivere "Il nome Hack può riferisci a: - Hack (uomo-pesce) - l'uomo-pesce che ha partecipato alla corrida di Dressrosa. - Hack (umano) - l'archeologo di Ohara." e fare la stessa cosa anche per gli altri nomi che sono collegati a più persone, frutti o animali, praticamente quelle che sono già presenti nella wiki inglese ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 15:44, mag 26, 2013 (UTC) Potresti creare le immagini per gli epsiodi 594-595-596-597? O al limite dimmi come fai, che magari lo faccio io. Fai quattro screenshot dell'episodio o fai un collage di immagini prese tra quelle "pubblicate" da qualche sito? --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:01, mag 26, 2013 (UTC) Questa parte del disambigua non la sapevo, ok allora niente pagina di Hack con rimandamento ad entrambe le pagine, lasciamo il collegamento a quella dell'uomo-pesce. PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:20, mag 26, 2013 (UTC) Ho notato che le cover dei volumi giapponesi non sono sotto''categorizzate come quelle dei volumi italiani e delle ristampe, ma si trovano ad un "livello superiore". C'è un motivo particolare? --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:02, mag 28, 2013 (UTC) Ecco, ho cambiato categoria alla cover del volume 70. Se ritieni che sia non una buona idea puoi annullare la modifica. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:41, mag 28, 2013 (UTC) Non credi che le immagini di quei "mezzi" manifesti da ricercato di Law, Kidd, Apoo, eccetera, siano pressoché inutili? Quale utilità hanno? Quella da mostrare la posa che hanno quei pirati, nei loro manifesti? Non capisco proprio. Eliminerei quelle immagini. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:44, mag 28, 2013 (UTC) Un regalo di un vandalo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:36, mag 29, 2013 (UTC) Ahi ahi ahi, non sei stato attento. Un vandalo ha cancellato la fonte, la licenza, e ci ha aggiunto un bel po' di "fuck u". --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:43, mag 30, 2013 (UTC) Visto che per esporre le proprie teorie o i dubbi ci sono i blog, non sarebbe il caso di usare il forum solo le discussioni riguardanti la wiki, intesa come sito? --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:54, giu 1, 2013 (UTC) Riguardo all'uomo-pesce Macro, non sarebbe il caso di specificare "Macro (uomo-pesce)", per distinguerlo dallo Spacey? Anche se, certamente, è molto più importante dello Spacey, credo che dovremmo usare lo stesso criterio usato per i due Hack. --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:07, giu 3, 2013 (UTC) Per gli Spacey, mi sembra dificile credere che il loro ruolo sia davvero quello di generale, sergente, eccetera. Credo che dovremmo considerarli solo dei soprannomi. Cosa ne pensi? --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:16, giu 3, 2013 (UTC) Togliamo il "ruolo" degli Spacey, bene, ma lo mettiamo come soprannome o non lo citiamo per nulla? Mentre per quanto riguarda le specificazioni, andrebbero usate solo se il nome è esattamente lo stesso, e credo che non siano molte. A parte i due Hack e i due Macro, non mi viene in mente nessun'altra coppia di personaggi entrambi canonici o entrambi filler. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:06, giu 3, 2013 (UTC) Per gli Spacey, metterò il grado militare come soprannome, togliendolo dall'introduzione. Per le specificazioni, metterei la precisazione sempre, se entrambe le pagine sono canoniche. Ad esempio sul carpentiere Tom non metterei nulla perchè il cuoco della Marina Tom è filler. Quando dici che se specifichiamo il Macro (Spacey) allora l'altro è per forza l'uomo-pesce, il punto è che credo sia importante che ''il titolo dia lo stesso peso ad entrambe le pagine. Se una delle due non ha la specificazione, c'è troppa importanza a quella pagina. Inoltre dal tuo discorso sembra che adesso l'uomo-pesce Hack si chiami solo "Hack". Se non sbaglio abbiamo messo la specificazione, quindi si tratterebbe solo di essere coerenti. Non è che ci tengo particolarmente, a questa cosa, però mi sembrerebbe la cosa migliore da fare. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:56, giu 3, 2013 (UTC) A dire il vero abbiamo sempre tolto il soprannome dall'introduzione dei personaggi... comunque sono d'accordo sul tenerlo, in questo caso. Sull'altra questione, anche l'uomo-pesce Macro non ha un grande rilievo nella storia; direi poco maggiore di quello di Hack, e qusto solo perchè appare tra i pirati del sole. Ecco perchè vorrei specificare anche l'"uomo-pesce" Macro. Se avessero due pesi diversi, ammetto che non saprei se lasciare senza specificazione il più importante oppure specificarli entrambi in ogni caso. Valuterò se capiterà. Sono d'accordo sul fatto che il redirect "Macro" punterebbe all'uomo-pesce. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:54, giu 3, 2013 (UTC) Nuovo paragrafo Credo di avere trovato un modo per risolvere la faccenda, per me importante, del titolo tradotto letteralmente nella pagina episodi e film, che al momento è visualizzabile solo passando col mouse sopra a kanji e romaji. Dicevi che non possiamo metterlo dopo il romaji perchè non ci sta e hai ragione. Ma non potremmo metterlo dopo il titolo mediaset, in quella riga? Magari tra parentesi. Esempio: Fenomeni misteriosi (Un mistero dopo l'altro! Sbarco a Thriller Bark) Kanji - Romaji Cosa ne pensi? Meganoide (discussioni) 00:02, giu 4, 2013 (UTC) A proposito, quei due template navigazione nella pagina delle ultime modifiche sono proprio necessari? Li trovo inutili e rovinano, secondo me, l'aspetto della pagina. È la pagina che preferisco (deformazione professionale) e vederli mi rattrista. --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:07, giu 4, 2013 (UTC) * Più che altro, per me, ogni "cella" della pagina episodi e film dovrebbe mostrare le stesse cose del "template episodio" che mettiamo nelle pagine degli episodi. È per questo che mi rattrista sapere che la traduzione da una parte è ben visibile, dall'altra è visibile solo passando col mouse. * Per il volume appena uscito, proverò a rileggerlo su internet per farti un elenco delle cose da controllare. Io non l'ho ancora comprato e non so quando mi capiterà. * Per la pagina delle ultime modifiche, innanzitutto li vedo compressi, non espansi. Più che altro mi traumatizza vedere dei template navigazione in alto anzichè in fondo, ma soprattutto credo siano davvero inutili. Uno dei due (non ricordo quale) ha al suo interno praticamente gli stessi link presenti nella colonna a sinistra. L'latro, quello delle discussione, secndo me è inutile perchè non credo che le discussioni "si perdano" tra le ultime modifiche. A me, ad esempio, non capita mai. Quando mi collego e scopro che ci sono state più di 50 modifiche dalla mia ultima visita, allora visualizzo le ultime 100, per ritrovare le mie ultime modifiche e controllare tutte quelle successive, in modo da sapere tutte quelle che sono avvenute. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:22, giu 4, 2013 (UTC) * So che posso impostare il numero di modifiche visibili, ma da noi ce ne sono così poche che 50 bastano sempre. Hai ragione quando dici che sulla wiki inglese c'è un volume molto maggiore di modifiche. * Hai ragione, riguardo alla faccenda di episodi e film. So che ci sono cose, come regia, eyecatcher, che non mettiamo. Più che altro intendevo che se metti anche il titolo tradotto letteralmente, varrebbe la pena di dargli più visibilità. Altrimenti forse sarebbe il caso di non metterlo per nulla. In ogni caso per me va bene anche di tenere le cose così come sono ora. * Per il nuovo volume, guardo subito i vari capitoli. Magari ti è sfuggito qualcosa, o comunque essendo preso dalla lettura non ti sei accorto di qualcosa di importante. A me capita spesso. Poi correggo i vari "Mone". --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:36, giu 4, 2013 (UTC) Controllo sul nuovo volume Credevo che intendessi che nell'intero volume c'era una sola cosa da controllare, ma immagino che intendessi "c'era solo una cosa sbagliata". Comunque ti scrivo qui le cose che vorrei conoscere. * Cover di "testa mozzata": come si chiama il gruppo di Zanbai? "Unione compagnia di Zanbai"? * Nel secondo capitolo, la stanza dei bambini è chiamata "stanza dei biscotti" o "biscuits room"? ** All'inizio di questo capitolo il samurai chiede se conoscano suo figlio. Immagino che abbiano lasciato il nome "Momonosuke", giusto? ** Caesar viene chiamato Master o maestro, o cos'altro? * Il lago dei banditi: il frutto di Law si chiama Ope Ope? ** Master CC: Caesar si chiama CLOWN o CROWN? Il suo frutto è il Gas Gas? --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:21, giu 4, 2013 (UTC)